


Toy Soldier's Love

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Humor, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Virtue Tale, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: A young and extremely independent Ichigo [20yrs] grows up with a chip on his shoulder toward other people. A plastic-poseable toy soldier given to Ichigo in his youth by his mother holds onto a mission: To become friends with his owner. This unknowingly animate toy’s drive is vast and he has a soldier’s determination to complete his mission and at least make friends with an extremely unfriendly Ichigo who could really use a pal.Sometimes life takes a chisel to people’s personalities… Persistence. Friendliness. Forgiveness. Adoration. The extremely human need for love. Love makes a heart whole. There is no replacement or stand-in for real love.This oneshot is complete!!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters mentioned in Toy Soldier’s Love nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. I do not own the song “You Can’t Always Get What You Want” nor do I make any profit of any kind from its mention. Ownership of this song goes to The Rolling Stones. All Characters © Tite Kubo; “You Can’t Always Get What You Want” © The Rolling StonesDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	Toy Soldier's Love

**Author's Note:**

> What to say… At the time when I started this writing project (a while ago) I really wanted to write a gay virtue/fairy tale story that was sexy and lovey but didn’t lose its good lessons and charm in the scheme of having sexual themes too. This idea was so charming and inspired that it was completed quickly but I didn’t publish it right away.
> 
> My brain has nagged and nagged me to publish this, so finally here it is, I’m proud to be sharing now! Please enjoy this AU fanfiction.

.

 

            Once upon a time there was a young boy with tangerine hair about the age of five. He considered himself a big boy by anyone's standards and professed to anyone who said otherwise, "I'm a big boy! I do everything by myself!" It was his favorite thing to say.

 

            Well the tangerine haired boy was eventually sent to school with other kids and his favorite phrase never wore out. "I'm a big boy! And I do everything by myself!" It was actually true. He did his homework himself. He woke himself up in the morning. Made his own healthy breakfast. He even walked himself to school. Eventually though, as he got older, his favorite phrase started to sound repetitive and unfriendly to his peers.

 

            At eight years old two classmates of his, Dan and Billy, asked him to come fishing with them down by the town's bridge at their favorite creek. "No, I'm a big boy! I do everything by myself!" So the boy with tangerine hair went fishing by himself.

 

            At nine years old a girl named Sarah asked him to come and eat with her at lunchtime before recess; she had a crush on him. "I'm a big boy, and I do everything by myself!" So Sarah disappointedly went to eat lunch with her usual friends and the boy with tangerine hair went outside and ate his healthy lunch under a tree alone.

 

            At ten years old the tangerine haired boy's mother bought him a friend; a toy soldier dressed in marine camouflage with a stern looking face. She said her son should take his toy to school with him; she was worried that her son had no friends there. She had never met or heard of any. "NO! I'm a big boy and I do everything by myself!" He kicked the toy under his bed. Just as soon as his mother left his room, worried that her son would never have any friends, the tangerine haired boy kneeled and peeked at the soldier who was back up against the wall his bed was next to. "I hope you heard me. I don't need you. I don't want you." So...the tangerine haired boy walked to school that day...again he was alone...

 

            While the boy was sleeping, every Saturday night, the abundant amount of toys in his room would gather and talk amongst each other about how life was...

 

            The teddy bear would sigh, "He never cuddles me when he sleeps."

 

            The train would chug slowly, pacing, "He makes up his own train sounds."

 

            Other toys would share their complaints too. Most of these talks were all complaining!

 

            The toy soldier would sit with the others quietly and think, _'Why doesn't he march me off to war to die a glorious death like soldiers do or conquer the enemy and celebrate victory with me?'_ Unlike the other toys the soldier would turn his head and look up at the tangerine haired boy's bed and think one more thing, _'I'm suppose to be his friend no matter what.'_ The toy soldier wasn't one to complain out loud, and he definitely wasn't one to shirk on a mission.

 

            Years went by and toys that the boy owned came and went. He was thirteen and comic books became a thing, replacing popup books and goodnight ones left and right. He was fourteen when a TV set came to stay in his room and he started to collect video tapes and discs to play on the screen. Sixteen brought more comic books and lessened the amount of child's toys drastically. Seventeen brought a game station and loud 'bangs' and gunfire from the games he bought for it with money from a part-time job. While the boy grew up his favorite phrase was still true and he enjoyed taunting the toy friend his mother had once bought him by kicking the soldier under his bed every time he found him laying on the floor anywhere else. It was a mystery and maybe a miracle how the toy soldier had never been thrown out.

 

            The tangerine haired boy would say the same thing to the poor toy which he kept around for cruel amusement. "I don't need you. I don't want you. I do everything myself."

 

            After years and years of this abuse the toy soldier was sore. His arm had come loose at the shoulder. His uniform was dusty and faded. One of his shoes was missing and his owner had taken away his cap. He needed those to be properly uniformed! This was undignified. Gee he wanted that cap and his shoe back. Still he hoped they could be friends even though he did not like the way the boy, now a teenager, treated him day after day...

 

            One Saturday night, after days of hiding under the bed so he wouldn't be kicked, the soldier did a bold thing and marched out in search of his shoe and his cap. The shoe was in the closet behind dirty laundry, it took him a while to find. He sat and put on the shoe. On a whim the toy looked up. Ripped jeans and fancy logoed shirts replaced the playful childish ones the boy use to wear. There was a charm about being childish. There seemed a crudeness about growing up. The soldier was sad. Maybe he had missed his chance to befriend his owner when he was still a child, but his owner's mother had sent him on a mission to be a friend and so he would try anyway.

 

            A week later, spent entirely hiding under the bed and thrilled to be forgotten by the boy's foot, the soldier ventured out at night again. From the time when he'd first come to live with the boy there was only the teddy bear left now, in the corner of the room. Their owner had come to love playing with knives by his eighteenth birthday... Hence that bear was full of holes and missing an ear. The soldier went and sat by the tattered teddy bear and stared up at his googly eyes.

 

            "I'm sure glad you visit me sometimes. I wish I could fit under the bed with you and hide," said the bear.

 

            "I don't much like hiding. I wish I could be friends with our owner, like I was meant to be, but he only likes doing things by himself." Placing himself in view was all the soldier could do to be paid any attention really; unfortunately that never ended well.

 

            "Well he couldn't entertain himself without me," the bear grumbled, unhappy that he was a knife's target practice too often. "I think there is no making friends with him anymore. He has grown up to be as humans say: a real _psycho_."

 

            Maybe the bear was right. What would two toys know about humans though, right?

 

            The year their owner turned nineteen the soldier saw him throw away the shredded teddy bear and bring in new discs to play on his TV and game console. It made the soldier more fearful to come out from under the bed but then again what could replace him if he wasn't anything useful to start? But would his years of waiting around in this room to be played with be wasted if he was thrown out on a whim? He decided not to take that chance yet and stayed out of sight for a long while.

 

            In his long years spent under the bed the soldier sometimes thought about what had changed around the room. Never once had he seen any other human in his owner's room except his mother and rarely his father. The tangerine haired boy was an only child. Where were his human friends? Surely there was someone. One day the soldier decided to take a risk and during the daylight hours of a Friday he crawled to the very opposite underside of the bed and peered around from the edge. He would wait there for the boy to come home.

 

            When the tangerine haired teenager came home his father yelled at him. His mother was at work. The boy went to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom as soon as he could and combed his short hair. The strands were fried from too much time with the flatiron on a daily basis. It made him feel better, combing his hair, after his father yelled about how much of a failure he was turning out to be. Away with some harsh feelings. The boy checked his lip piercing; the off-center black ring was still there and it was healing nicely. He really liked that ring, and wore it proudly. Finished the upkeep it took to smile at himself in the mirror, he retreated to his bedroom.

 

            The soldier made sure he was in the shadows under the bed when the door banged shut. The little toy sat at the _very_ edge so he could see. A bookbag was dropped and the bed sagged as the lean nineteen year old flopped down on it and switched on his TV. So bright! Oh what a sight, what a sight. Moving pictures! Far more advanced technology than a popup book. The soldier watched, fascinated. He'd never bothered to get close enough to watch before. There were humans in that box! So all of these years the boy had _these_ kinds of friends. There was someone! How happy, so happy the toy soldier was to learn that his owner had friends after all. He sat there watching TV 'with' the boy, thinking about the things the screen was telling them. Could that commercial about making your hair glow in the dark with a weird looking hairbrush for a discounted price really be true..?

 

 

            That Friday night the soldier came out while his owner slept and looked through the collection of discs that the boy had. Interested in one in particular he placed that one on the floor in front of the TV stand and scrambled under the bed again. Being a toy, he didn't need to sleep and so he waited.

 

 

            In the morning the teenager woke up and was surprised to find one of his video games sitting out of the stacks. After finding a bag of chips to eat for breakfast this Saturday morning, he was lazy and decided he'd play this one instead of the others because it was sitting right in front of his face.

 

            The soldier's plan had succeeded! With curious crunching overhead, he watched the boy play this adventure game and then a shooting game, followed by puzzle games and then they watched movies. Comedies, adventures, horrors, and weird movies with all naked people.

 

            This 'shared' TV watching repeated. Day after day, and strangely, every single day, the boy would come home or wake up and find a case laying in front of his TV. Who had been putting them here?

 

 

            Soon another age benchmark came. Twenty years this year for the boy, no longer a teenager but a young man. He was to celebrate by _moving out_. Off to college with his personage. He was a big boy and he would pay for it himself. There wasn't a lot to pack. Among this the toy soldier called upon his military training (meaning good instincts) and concealed himself within a duffle bag of clothing to ensure that he was taken along too. Covert transport mission was a go.

 

 

            After weeks of bumping around in his car and staying in hotels the tangerine haired young man had finally arrived on campus. In the matter of a single afternoon he was entirely settled into his dorm room, without a roommate of course, but surrounded by all of his things. Without his parents around the young man was free to own, watch, do, and say anything that he wanted without getting yelled at or being judged…by family at least. Moving everything by himself had made him tired this day and so he went to sleep early that night. There were still a few small things left to unpack. The young man woke up the next morning to find a movie sitting in front of his TV. Who was doing this?! "I make choices on my own," he grumbled and put all of his discs, videos, and games on a high shelf over his bed. "Step on me and wake me up to get my stuff," he dared the invisible force. "You damn ghost." Specters had no sway over him. Humph!

 

            That night the toy soldier crawled out from under the dorm's bed and searched for the stacks of media. It took him a while to figure out where they had all gone... He stared up at the shelf. Never in one million years could he reach that. He was sad now, how would he spend time with his owner and his screen friends anymore? The soldier heard a noise that scared him back under the bed. His owner was groaning and moving around up there on the mattress. He hadn't been seen had he? The soldier peeked and saw an arm reaching to pick up a long rubbery toy in the top drawer of a bedside dresser. That was new... The drawer shut and the soldier sighed. His owner would rather play with that _stupid_ thing? Rather than get well needed sleep? Was his boy also growing up to be irresponsible? The forgotten soldier was a smidge jealous and quite concerned.

 

 

            Some months passed and the cases with the discs and videos weren't set back down on the floor in the soldier's reach. To the young man's satisfaction the random selection stopped, so it was likely they would never be returned to the floor.

 

            Change is inevitable. With a full-time job it was also affordable. The growing young man's hair was now shorter than ever, well kept, and highlighted with blonde streaks. Extremely modern. His clothes were extremely good brands and matched well. Extremely stylish. His shoes always seemed comfortable and were usually slip-ons. Extremely laid back. That piercing through his lip endured and he sure played with those toys in the drawer and watched naked people rolling around on the screen often... The soldier pouted under the bed most days now. He looked human just like all those people in the TV; why hadn't his owner ever paid any attention to him? Taken him to war or played out his bloody death in glorious battle? A fort built out of textbooks would even be nice. The soldier had overlooked the difficult reality that even while he constantly and kindly thought of his owner that his owner hadn't seen him in years...

 

            One night the TV was left on and the porno the young man had been watching was repeat-playing every thirty minutes. The sleepless soldier was not only tired of hearing the same thing looping but the sounds that those people in the box made. Their groaning was _so_ obnoxious. He _knew_ his owner had more and better things to watch than this. The soldier ventured out from under the bed on another mission, knowing that the young man was at this point asleep because he snored. The little man decided that he didn't want an obnoxious night like this to happen ever, _ever_ again. The TV remote was left out so the soldier made his way to it...but he didn't know how to use this thing with a million little buttons. Overwhelmed by the remote, he hesitated because didn't want to break something by pressing the wrong one... So the brave toy soldier sat himself down in front of the TV stand, groaning sounds overhead, covered his ears and waited for his boy to find him the very next morning... Maybe his presence could change something.

 

            To his disruptive alarm the tangerine haired young man woke next morn and stepped on the soldier as he stumbled out of bed turn his TV off. "Ouch my foot!" He kicked the toy which he didn't realize he still had among his possessions. First against the TV stand and then under the bed and out of the way. "Look what good comes of things when someone gets in my way! My damn foot..." The young man stormed out of his dorm with his shoes on to go buy his breakfast, rather steamed.

 

            The soldier sat up with a pit in his feelings and looked down. His arm was loose again...and he'd left his leg by the TV... Literally. The plastic piece of himself had broken off somewhere between being stepped on accidentally and kicked intentionally. Gosh, why did this have to happen? No one had much use for a soldier without a leg and the little man couldn't go on without it. So he army-crawled to get the thing and went rummaging throughout the room for glue or tape. Remembering a bottle that looked like one of these in the bedside dresser drawer he climbed up onto the bed with much effort and opened this drawer in which his owner kept those strange rubber toys. The bottle in there wasn't glue at all, so why did it look like clear glue?! The distressed soldier glared at the phallic shaped toys near the bottle, understanding partly what they were mockups of. He'd been vaguely educated on those by the TV. What the hell made these so great that they got played with so often? They didn't even have faces! They didn't talk. They couldn't hold a toy gun. Maybe the fact that they were the same shape as the things on the men from those videos...that seemed their only function. What pointless toys.

 

            Confused, he shut the drawer and sitting on the bed the little man pulled out his camo pants' top edge. He was a man...why didn't he have one of those? Even his owner had one. He didn't even really know what to call it. The young man's screen friends called them 'dick', 'cock', 'pecker', 'prick', 'penis'. Which was it?! Frustrated, he gave the distant overhead shelf with all of the movies and video games on it a glare. Why? _WHY_ did that shelf need to be so high up? The soldier skulked around the room until he eventually found glue to fix his leg and tightened his shoulder with a little ingenuity. When he crawled back under the bed again his limbs were still bothering him, those would never be the same after this. If his owner could swear now so could he. _'Damnit,'_ he thought.

 

 

            The next night the young man left his window wide open and the breeze blowing his curtains knocked his alarm clock down. The young man tossed and turned a bit but wasn’t awakened by this. Startled from peaceful meditation under the bed the soldier stared at the clock from his usual hiding spot. That was the thing which beeped his owner wake every morning. He deemed it important, but now it was on the floor. Problem? Probably so. Feeling worried he crawled over and pushed it upright. The front must be broken, it didn't display its digital numbers. The soldier stared at the dresser where it belonged and frowned; he couldn't put this back up there. It seemed like the amount of things he could do for his owner was slim as ever. How could he be friends if he couldn't even help out? He wanted to...he was just too little.

 

            Tonight, oh fortunate night, there was yet a little magic to happen. It would be a fateful night...

 

            On the evening breeze a dandelion seed drifted through the wide open window into the dormitory room. Forgetting the clock the soldier took notice immediately and sprang to chase it, despite a limp. It began floating toward the closet. He'd heard other toys say that if you caught one of these before they touched the ground it would give you special powers. It was a desperate scramble to fetch a hope that he could do something about his situation. The soldier leapt and upon grasping the stem he felt himself bloat and widen. _Rapidly_ he grew. Grew and grew...to the size of a six foot and so many inches human male, military uniform expanding too, and tumbled into the closet clumsily. "Ooooh..." He'd knocked over a pile of comic books with a leg and yanked down some clothes on hangers as he thrashed to figure out which way was up. His everything hurt from that tumble, especially his leg! What a pain. Wait...pain. What was that?! He was unfamiliar with feelings but he had a strong one now! The soldier frantically patted his arms. His plastic exterior was now skin! What in the world?! The soldier was surprised to realize this.

 

            He jumped out of the closet and found every aspect of himself _very_ real now. Fingernails. Bristly hair. Fine clothes. Moveable fingers. And...he pulled out the edge of his pants. A what-ya-call-it too! Yesss! Quickly remembering the reason he'd come out from under the bed in the first place, he immediately hurried to pick up that important clock. Seemed its fork-like end was just needing to be plugged back into the matching piece on the wall. Turning around the soldier suddenly realized something about his delightful situation... He would definitely _NOT_ be able to hide under the bed! Fine. He supposed he could just sit elsewhere. In front of the TV was fine; he was after all big enough not to be kicked around anymore so sitting in plain sight shouldn't be trouble. During the night he planned what his first words to his owner would be. Needless to say that kept him wide awake. If he was like this, surely his mission to be a friend to his owner was finally going to work out! It was amazing that all of the ruckus tonight hadn't woken the slumbering young man.

 

 

            As usual the tangerine haired young man woke in the morn with a yawn. He'd slept in without his alarm switched on. The clock's time was also not accurate. The soldier had only plugged the clock back in, not reset it. The groggy human rolled over and screamed the very second he saw another man in his room. "AAAH!" He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "GET OUT!"

 

            That sure had gotten the soldier's attention, pulled away from mulling his words over. "Hello!"

 

            "What the hell?!? GET OUT!!!" The half naked young man threw a pillow and blanket at the sitting intruder as he himself backed up against the wall by the bed. "Did you break in through the window?!"

 

            "No. I live here too." The blue haired soldier gazed over at the frightened out of his mind human on the bed. He still sat in front of the TV, not intending to get up if his presence alone had startled the young man so much. " I'm a toy of yours-"

 

            "My what?! No! You are a human being _and_ an intruder. Get! Out!"

 

            "I live in here too... Do you _maybe_ still have my cover?" The soldier folded the blanket and placed the pillow on it next to himself.

 

            "Excuse me?" The short haired young man scooted back on the bed, fruitlessly because there was no further to be moved back than the wall he was already against.

 

            "My cover. My cap. My hat. The one I came with when your mother gave me to you. I'm not properly uniformed and it's shameful. It's been so many years since I've seen it."

 

            This was not a joke but it was _awkward_. He remembered the toy soldier his mother had given him…but _no one_ could have known about his taking that cap away except that toy soldier from his childhood...but...impossible... This must be a damn dream or a daylight hallucination. In a sudden, shocking state of remembrance the only thing the young man could recall now was how he'd kicked the soldier around and neglected him year after year until he'd utterly forgotten about its existence. "I-I don't have it anymore." He'd discarded that hat a long time ago and presently he felt a bit guilty. "Sorry." This must be imaginary.

 

            The soldier was dampened a little by the news but he shrugged. "It's ok. My superiors can't yell at me," joking he smiled. Woah. His cheeks moved up when he did that. He began patting at his face, it was very fleshy. Cool! The feeling made him realize that there was some hair on his jaw, bristly like his head. How undignified to be without a cover and unshaven. "Sorry. I look _horrible_ ," he apologized to his owner.

 

            Mouth agape the young man stared at the ruggedly handsome stranger, looks weren't a problem at all. He wasn't at risk of being raped or stolen from either it seemed. "You're impossible..."

 

            "Oh no, I'm real. Happened last night when I caught a dandelion seed."

 

            Totally flipping legitimate... No. No way. No. Fucking. Way. The tangerine haired young man blinked. "Like I said: 'Impossible'."

 

            The soldier rolled his eyes and stood up despite a limp. "I can prove it." He dropped his pants, "Only _real_ men have these."

 

            Well maybe he was going to get raped after all! Sucking in a breath the young man averted his face with a furious blush and yelled, "You're goddamn crazy! Pull those up! _Up!_ "

 

            He was shocked that his owner didn't care about his what-ya-call-it. The soldier pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt, tucked it into his pants again. "So, I've waited a long time...can we be friends now?"

 

            With disbelief the tangerine haired young man stared over at the military dressed man, still figuring him for an utter stranger and the product of a daylight hallucination at that. "Um...no."

 

            "I know you do everything by yourself and you'll always be a big boy to me but," the soldier approached the bed with that same limp and held out his hand for a shake, "I've waited an awful long time to be friends with you." His shoulder ached to be holding out this arm.

 

            "I don't need you!" the young man refused to shake that hand.

 

            "Then what do you need?"

 

            "Solitude. Go away. If I wanted your attention at all I would have played with you a long time ago." He almost couldn't believe admitting that this might be that toy in the flesh.

 

            The soldier retracted his hand and looked down at his tan boots. "We watched movies and played games together."

 

            The young fellow sounded appalled, "So _you_ did that! We never did anything together, you just messed up the order of my stuff."

 

            "I picked them out and watched them with you."

 

            "I didn't see you do that," the young man refuted.

 

            "I didn't want to get kicked under the bed anymore so I stayed out of sight," the soldier told him matter-of-factly with two arms crossed.

 

            "Leave." The young man's tone turned icy as he stared up at the uniformed man.

 

            The soldier swallowed and sighed. "No."

 

            "Why do you care about staying when I clearly do not want you around?!" the young man exploded by saying. "Leave before I call someone. Namely the police."

 

            "My mission was to be your friend and we're not friends yet. It's all I want."

 

            Taking one deep breath didn't help the frustrated and confused young man any. He tried to be more clear and direct. "Sergeant Stupid, your general is giving you direct orders to get the fuck out of his room!"

 

            "Swear." The soldier noted the rather unsavory 'f' word.

 

            Soon to learn the full extent of his toy's life-long dedication to missions the tangerine haired young man threw his hands up and jumped out of bed, nothing but boxers and socks on. For now he was naive of the strength of such dedication. "Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" He swore at the stubborn man unapologetically. Years of keeping to himself had left the young man with a crude personality. "Now get out!" He tried shoving the muscular solider, who would have fifty pounds on the perpetually lean young man. As he came to figure out...that physical measure did virtually nothing beneficial. The soldier before him waited for the shoving to stop, unmoved, and the young man realized that it was no good. Pleading as a last resort, "Listen to me..."

 

            "I am, but I'm not leaving you alone."

 

            "I want to be left alone!"

 

            "Then why do you have screen friends?"

 

            "What?! They are _pictures_ of people who aren't my friends and I don't have to interact with them. I do everything myself!"

 

            "You don’t have to."

 

            "Excuse me?" the tangerine haired young man hissed.

 

            "The people in your screen do a lot more with other people than they manage alone. Can you do all of that stuff alone?" Not trying to be mean the soldier made his points. His owner was not truly happy being alone; that was very obvious to him but not to the young man. Tentatively he watched his owner's face turn angry red. "Do some things with me. Movies. Games. Whatever you like. I bet your multiplayer is dusty."

 

            "Only one controller..."

 

            "Oh. ...movies then?"

 

            "Seen them all." The genuine human was purposefully trying to sound uninteresting.

 

            "Oh _come on_. I could turn back into a plastic thing before we ever get to know each other! How many people can say they actually talked to their toys in the flesh and got genuine responses? What's your name?"

 

            "What's yours?" the young man answered fast with another question.

 

            The soldier had to think on that a moment. Well, he'd never been told his name in that factory or otherwise but he had a marking on his arm that was a few letters long. He slid up a rolled sleeve; 'Grim' was what the tattooed mark on the underside of his heftily muscled forearm said. " _That_ , I guess..."

 

            The young man read it briefly and then returned his eyes upward. "'Grim', let me make this as clear as possible. If I'd wanted you I would have played with you a long time ago. I haven't changed my mind. Go be human somewhere else." If this was all an insane dream then he wasn't hurting anyone's real feelings...

 

            "You've _never_ tried to spend time with me. I can definitely be a good friend, but you have to give me a chance."

 

            "Well I sure can't play with you now that you're life sized huh? Guess that makes you a dysfunctional toy."

 

            "Not really." The limping soldier stepped forward and wrapped his owner in a firm hug that made the other shudder at the lack of personal space.

 

            Trying to force the military dressed man off of him brought realization to the young man. Grim smelled really, _really_ nice. Not perfume good, naturally good. Masculine. He was sculpted too, those muscles were firm and squeezing against him. Suddenly the young man didn't hate this hug so much anymore.

 

            His owner had stopped struggling. "We're friends now?"

 

            If anything he was just smitten by the blue haired man's physical presence. "No."

 

            Grim didn't believe him but let him go free from the hug soon. "Ok... Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

 

 

            It took the two a few hours of awkward communication to warm Ichigo up to the fact that he was talking to someone who he'd bullied repeatedly and who was suppose to be a plastic, inanimate toy. If this wasn't a dream, had his other toys been this lively under the surface too?

 

            Grim was in the middle of rambling through a one sided dialogue. "...and I never saw my squad or my general or anyone. Just got boxed up and shipped out. I was on a shelf for like...years before I even went in the store. Not many people wanted us. I got dropped off the shelf a couple of times... We were a limited edition, but your mother brought me home and gave me to you because she has good taste. I mean, she did pick me over the rest of the models." Grim yawned, stopping himself from rambling for a moment and giving the boggling young man a chance to say something.

 

            Ichigo blinked. "You're tired..?"

 

            "Tired? I don't sleep."

 

            "Humans need sleep and you look human to me, 'Grim'." It was weird using that as a name. It could just be the young man's cynicism talking, but no one in the real world actually had a name like that.

 

            "Suppose you could be right. I don't know how to be human I guess. Say...what do you call these?" The soldier gestured to his crotch.

 

            "Pants."

 

            "No, under the pants."

 

            Why him? Why on God's green earth..? Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's called a 'penis', you dolt. Dick, cock, fuckstick, etcetera. It's like the most important part of a man's body besides his face. Do you know nothing?" That last question was supposed to be sarcastic.

 

            "Oh. Nope." Grim lifted a blue eyebrow. "Do you collect fake ones for a special reason?"

 

            Ichigo narrowed his eyes and tried to keep a straight face instead of a scowl as he found the question invasive. "I didn't know you paid so much attention to my masturbation habits... That's creepy."

 

            Grim shook his head, "Your _what_ habit?"

 

            Ichigo really rolled his eyes this time, but they’d broken the ice so why not just keep talking? "It's when you ‘jack off’ or touch yourself. People either masturbate alone or have sex with someone else to satisfy themselves. I don't like people so I prefer the alone one." Was he really explaining this to someone who looked older than him? Previously a toy or not, the conversation just felt weird.

 

            "'Sex?'"

 

            "Jesus, do you know absolutely nothing?!" The soldier across from him nodded. The young man let out a sound of frustration. "… Well, sex is the same thing as what those people on my DvDs do if you paid attention to those."

 

            "How could I not..? You always forgot to turn those weird ones off at night."

 

            Ichigo scoffed, blushing softly. "... In the regular world some people call it 'making love' but that's only if the people love each other first- Hey! Hands out of your pants, that's weird!"

 

            "I'm just checking..."

 

            "Sit on your damn hands."

 

            "But there's a thing under my penis."

 

            "Christ on a cracker! You really don't know anything. Those are your balls... Very sensitive and they hold all of a man's semen until you orgasm. They’re also half of how babies are made. … Seriously...just sit on your hands. I don't wanna watch you play with yourself," he told the soldier flatly. Grim looked _so_ clueless just staring bewildered at him. "Do you know what babies are?"

 

            "Yes."

 

            Well no need to explain that one. "Do you know what an orgasm is?"

 

            "Nope."

 

            Ichigo’s face fought against deadpanning hard enough to cramp up. "An orgasm is like…the peak of sexual satisfaction. It feels really, _really_ good to orgasm. The best. Now can we stop talking about this?"

 

            "You're the one volunteering extra details. It’s really helpful though. Thanks!" Grim was putting the pieces of knowledge together. For just turning into a human last night he wasn’t dumb about it…just catching up…

 

            Ichigo’s expression stayed flattened. He felt like a sex-ed teacher…if teachers ever actually got thanked. He’d never thanked any of his. Gosh this was horribly awkward; was it over yet?

 

            Well all of that explained the dangling pieces on some of those toys in the drawer. "Why do you collect other penises if you already have one? " Grim asked sagely, realizing his question hadn't been answered directly. It was only normal that he didn't have a human's sense of modesty, or a socially acceptable filter about what he said.

 

            "Why are you so fucking nosey?!" Ichigo flopped back onto his bed, about ready to scream of frustration. "I use them to feel good. Now I want to be done with this conversation."

 

            Someone else did not seem quite ready to let the subject go. "But they aren't attached to anyone."

 

            Why he didn't just clam up altogether was curious... "This is pretty embarrassing to be explaining to my childhood 'toy'. I'm _not_ being more specific." He didn't entirely understand why he'd accepted that this was definitely his toy soldier of long ago. Perhaps because he thought that he was surely still stuck in a fever dream.

 

            To the soldier who'd had no physical feelings before last night this whole idea of sex and making love and orgasming sounded highly interesting and fun. Sensations and feelings were great! Could someone blame him for wondering so much about something that his owner made sound so wonderful? "Can we do sex?"

 

            "NO!" Ichigo jumped up, grabbed two movies off the shelf and flung them into Grim's chest. "We are not _having_ sex! Watch those instead."

 

            "Ouch…" The cases bounced off of his shirt-covered pecs and landed on his lap. "That wasn't nice..."

 

            "Sorry. Look...I don't want to talk about it anymore. For the umpteenth time I've said that. We can watch _any_ movie you want if we never, _ever_ talk about sex _ever_ again. I'll even be your friend but no sex-talk."

 

            Grim was disappointed that Ichigo didn't want to have sex with him after it sounded so intimate and satisfying, but his main mission to be friends with his owner would be a success now! They watched a lot of movies that day. A lot. His owner became less of an asshole with the fun pass-time they shared, answering questions Grim asked about the events on the screen with less and less grumbling each time.

 

            While he was deliriously happy spending time with the young man, Grim couldn't stop thinking about some other things when he wasn't questioning the movies they watched. His owner didn't want to share sex with him, that made him sad; but there was that 'masturbation' thing which you could do alone. That sounded nice too. He had a penis attached to him now so he could actually try that! Even though he didn't understand how it worked he was excited to figure it out.

 

            Later that night, after several movies had ended and Ichigo had wrapped up in a blanket on his bed and left Grim a sleeping bag on the floor, the soldier sat up and shimmied out of his pants. For some reason his penis was soft and small when he wasn't thinking about sex but when he thought about it the appendage hardened and grew and his balls swelled up too and his whole body started to feel good. He was hard right now. He didn't have a clear idea of masturbation firsthand but if it was kind of like sex the screen people had demonstrated that a lot of times. The erect member started to drool a clear fluid. Oh god did he break it?! Nah... It was probably suppose to do that since it seemed to have a mind of its own. The tip of it was different than the rest, colored darker, bulbous and there was a slit where it leaked that fluid from. He poked at his erect member's drooling tip…the large erection swayed. A sudden noise distracted Grim. When he looked toward the noise, on the bed, Ichigo was facing the wall and very slightly moving under his covers.

 

            Pants down and just a white shirt on his torso the soldier knelt at the side of the young man's bed and with a sudden snatch Grim yanked the blankets back and Ichigo stopped what he was doing quickly and glared groggily.

 

            "Asshole! What the hell?!"

 

            "You really like yourself better than me, don't you?" Grim seemed disappointed.

 

            "Well your manners are terrible! Stop bothering me and I might like you better!"

 

            "Then don't shun me... I don't like it. I'm trying to be nice."

 

            "By bothering me?!" Ichigo tried to cover up his groin a bit.

 

            "By learning about you and being a human. What were you doing? Masturbating?"

 

            Utterly embarrassed and at his fill of this shit, Ichigo kicked a foot at the stranger which was dodged. Ichigo grumbled about the miss.

 

            "I was going to too, so why don't we just do that sex thing together instead?"

 

            Ichigo snapped at him, "Go suck a dick! Primarily your own! Maybe then I'll answer your rude questions! Until then..." Ichigo fully yanked the covers back over his lower half. "Don't ask!" The young man bounced back somewhat when Grim suddenly climbed onto the mattress and sat on the end of his bed. "... _what_ are you doing?"

 

            Ignorance was bliss. "Was that a promise?"

 

            "You can't really..." Ichigo's face turned skeptical and then a blushing color when he realized that the soldier had nothing on below the waist. A large erection was clearly present and Ichigo was clueless how to react other than to stare. This was still a dream. This was a dream. This was a dream. This was a dream! ... Was it a dream?

 

            Grim started his attempt at contortion... All he could do was try, and nothing was lost by trying! Leaning forward over his own lap the soldier managed to bring his lips to his glans, wrapping them around the head. This was accomplished only because the muscular man was unnaturally endowed, long and thick while erect, but it was still not the easiest thing he'd ever done. It made the muscles residing in his body stretch so much farther than they would like. The soldier would do anything he could to accomplish his missions well, be a good friend and an accomplished human being; this sort of stuff seemed to be a component of that. Sliding those lips halfway down the long shaft and sucking up toward the glans Grim felt a shudder in his spine. Gee that felt so good... His eyes rolled up to see what Ichigo thought.

 

            The tangerine haired young man stared in empty amazement. He had to remind himself to close his gaping mouth. He'd thought that he’d presented this soldier with enough of a jab to chase him off. That was supposed to be generally impossible… Apparently not for Grim though. "Um… More..." he said quietly with a slight nod of his head, and Grim continued giving himself head. Not a fever dream...not even a dream... Reality smacked the young man upside the head in the next few instants, harder than it ever would. Time alone with his hand and his dildos and dongs...forget about that. Right here, right now there was a hot guy sucking his own ten inch cock right in front of him. _For_ him. This man was doing all of this for him. All of the obnoxious questions. The pestering... Even the stuff before Grim had 'magically' obtained a human body, Ichigo realized, was an effort to get to know him. The amount of dedication was a little creepy and stalker-like but what should he expect if this guy had really been plastic only a day or so ago? Ichigo felt a warmth start to seep into himself. He'd never felt so loved in his life.

 

            Physical sensation and satisfaction was making this awkward position worth it. Grim finally sat up after a while, rubbing his back and shoulder. "I should have stretched first. Ouch." His lips felt slick from the clear precum his penis had been leaking and his own drool.

 

            "Ahem… Uuh… That was _hot_..." Ichigo remarked looking dumbfounded. "How did you learn to do that?"

 

            "They don't label us 'fully pose-able' for no reason."

 

            The young man squeezed his eyes shut a moment as a laugh tried to exit his chest, but he turned it into an awkward smile and shook his head. "Right..." Ichigo couldn't tell if that was a cheesy joke or if the man was fully serious.

 

            Grim laughed. "Mine's bigger than any of yours in that drawer too. So. I did what you asked. Attention please."

 

            "Shouldn't you be saying, 'atten hut'?" Ichigo sighed, at least what he'd just seen was worth the while and he had gotten a huge piece of enlightenment out of it. "Ok...well what kind of attention do you want?" Even though he'd been really reluctant, that devoted display and its significance had loosened his nerve.

 

            It seemed he'd finally arrived, on the doorstep of his owner's kinder side - willing to make friends. The soldier took a moment to think, long erect dick still jutting up from his groin as he sat there shamelessly exposed. "You like your plastic penises more than me. Show me how to do what they do for you, so maybe sometime _I_ can give you that." His was pure logic. Pure...flawless...logic.

 

            Ichigo gave a really skeptical look and stared. He remembered the astounding ignorance that dwelled in this man's mind. He chalked that up with the fact that he might not mind showing off to a handsome, curious, hung fellow who was trying to be totally devoted to him... Sighing to cover up his skepticism, Ichigo opened his dresser drawer. "Alright...alright. You've at least earned a uuuh...demonstration." He almost couldn't believe that he was doing this in front of anyone else. Ichigo selected a sizable dong and laid back fully relaxed and spread his lean legs apart. He lifted the long floppy toy and lubed it and himself. His nicely trimmed fingernails had little to no chance of scratching him accidentally as the tips of those fingers slightly spread his pink pucker. He pointed the round tip of the sizeable dong at his asshole and pushed it gradually inward, penetrating past the tightly gripping rings until most of the fleshy toy was gone - inserted comfortably inside of himself. Momentary looks at Grim made this intimidating but it still felt good; the soldier's curious gaze never left him. Ichigo adjusted, looking down at himself instead now, and the dong came sliding back out and in again. He had a tendency to tilt the fleshy toy upward and rub his prostate, it felt great that way. Ichigo started doing it faster, with one hand and jerking himself off at the same pace with the other. Spine arched, he was still having a little trouble forgetting about the man on the end of his bed. "This is…masturbating."

 

            The half-naked man was enthralled by the whole ritual, learning fast as he watched. For becoming human less than a day ago he was extremely ambitious to behave like one in this regard. "How does that feel?"

 

            Ichigo’s face was still lit up, "Really good…"

 

            He could do that with his. Easy. "Let me try with mine. I'll make you feel the best." Grim’s blue eyes glimmered with optimism.

 

            Ichigo slowed with a suppressed gasp and sat up a little, still jerking himself off but not moving the dong as rigorously. "Hell no. You don't even have a condom!"

 

            This was a new word. "And that is what exactly?"

 

            "A thin plastic cover you roll over your penis so we don't share diseases and I don't get a butt full of semen."

 

            That was a little insulting. "I don't have diseases," Grim defended, a hand idling over his erection as it drooled more. His body tingled and told him that the appendage really needed to be used for something soon; he felt a massive urge to satisfy more than just himself while he was at it though. "I won't hurt you, if you were worried." He really wanted to do it with Ichigo, not alone.

 

            Even to Ichigo that sizable thing looked like a good time, and he knew if the soldier was any kind of toy turned human that he couldn't have any diseases... "It's too big, you will."

 

            "The men on the screen fit two in sometimes so I know that's not true."

 

            "Damnit Grim. There is a difference between porn and real life." He didn’t have the fortitude to explain that at length right now. The soldier pouted and Ichigo flushed at the look on that sad, handsome face… "One chance. Only one!" He couldn't resist a man like this...not with his current horny mood. "Put it in...see how it feels and then take it the hell out before you orgasm. Understood?" Before he knew what to do the soldier was over top of him, big drooling manhood and heavy balls hanging down as he was cuddled up to. In truth...Ichigo had condoms in a drawer below his toys. He just decided not to mention them for reasons...

 

            "Thank you~ I will _not_ disappoint," the soldier chimed, hugging Ichigo until he was pushed back.

 

            Ichigo couldn't breathe when he was hugged so tight. "Alright, alright... You're welcome." Apparently his subjective virginity wasn't much of a concern, probably because Grim seemed to care about him so much. Ichigo did feel special in this and loved _and_ wanted even when he knew he hadn’t been very nice. He could work on being nicer. Realizing that he'd missed something important Ichigo stopped Grim just after the man pulled the fleshy toy out of him, earning a soft grunt. They paused just before Grim had started to put his in. "Wait! _Please_ don't get in a hurry and use lubricant. You need that stuff so either of us don’t get hurt. The bottle's in that drawer." Grim gave him a confused look and Ichigo growled a little at the ignorant man. "Just get the clear bottle out of my drawer..."

 

            All of this protocol... With a sigh Grim reached in the drawer and fumbled until he found it. "You know...I used to think this stuff was glue."

 

            Ichigo blinked. "That was... _random_. Ok... Spread that stuff on your penis. It is the opposite of glue."

 

            Grim shrugged and generously slathered his manhood with the fluid from the bottle, which slipped out of his hands accidentally and fell on the floor. Slippery indeed! The soldier stared at it a second until Ichigo slapped his arm lightly to keep him focused.

 

            "Are we doing this, or are you spacing out?" Even feeling special in the moment couldn't nullify Ichigo's long-time impatient personality and blunt manner.

 

            Back on track Grim nodded and aimed his bare glans at Ichigo's asshole as the young man spread it for him. He recalled the slow, gentle way the fake penis had looked entering this opening and took his time as Ichigo had suggested.

 

            " _Gently_..." Ichigo coaxed, laying his head back as the sensation of the penetration rolled through him. He didn't think he could watch this at first... All of this had to be the strangest dream. He would wake up and-

 

            The soldier found that it felt shockingly good to be gradual, moving into such a tight space as this with care and savoring every measure deeper as he penetrated.

 

            The fat, slippery glans squeezed in past Ichigo's little rings and with his mouth gaping he adjusted to the size of the girthy member. Grim's hands held onto his thighs. The young man felt an emotional charge throughout his body and after a sharp inhale, exhaled a pleased breath.

 

            Ooh hell... Grim panted as the constriction sent intense good feelings through the now venous member, into his balls, and absolutely _everywhere_ else in his body. Sensing that this was only the beginning of good feelings he wanted the rest of those sensations! ...and he had the extremely human urge to want to feel them with someone else. An emotional wave had swept over him, a fond connection that was only present when two people who cared about each other made love. A desire to make the other person feel as good as he did and to feel good with them. Grim really wanted that someone to be his friend.

 

            Swarmed with feelings of many sorts Ichigo mostly felt a fiery sensation in his pelvic area and his eyes watered. His friend here penetrated way further in than he'd imagined it was supposed to go. Not really the case…but it felt like it, having never put anything this big inside of himself before this was a stretching experience. The tangerine haired young man whimpered just a little as Grim hung over him with a dazed look of pleasure.

 

            This felt so good! "You’re ok right?"

 

            Ichigo was barely able to remember how to talk, "Mhm." It was still mostly fiery but he’d wait and see.

 

            More then! The enamored soldier began to rock his hips as an instinct nagged at him to do so. He was slow at first and then started to move faster but never any less deep. Leaning down all the way he hugged Ichigo as the young man below him was just starting to get used to the rocking.

 

            Eventually Ichigo was just fine with this; his own erection rubbed on Grim's washboard stomach against the soldier's white shirt's fabric and smeared its front with precum. Well adjusted, his legs wrapped around Grim to keep that position at the angle it was.

 

            "Does it feel good?"

 

            "…yes!" The pace started to pick up and Ichigo turned speechless for a time, able to help Grim out by tilting himself to the best feeling angle and just rolled with the pleasure. Ichigo reveled in this. This did way more for him than his self-use toys and his own hand. "Never mind... You can cum in me...whenever you're ready."

 

            "Huh? Come?"

 

            This was not the time for confusion! "Cum…orgasm…same thing." Staying with the mood Ichigo clung to Grim especially tightly for the surges of pleasure that his member sent out as it rubbed hard up against the overhead man’s body; additionally Ichigo loved the pleasure that his prostate sent as the girth in him rubbed against it. It was hard to say if Grim was trying to do that or if it just happened with such a sizable member. "Ooooh…you’re so good."

 

            What a confidence booster! "Keep going?" He could definitely feel a building up of something about this. That fleshy sack behind his penis was really full and pulsing pleasantly. Wow…

 

            "Yes..! Just..! Just like that..." For being new to this Grim's performance was good. His technique was a little simple, just in and out at one angle but a cock this big could only fit in at so many angles. Ichigo helped him get the angle right, it wasn't hard. The best part of it though was the fond sense of attachment that they were building on. Like Grim, he was starting to feel that bond. The young man comically swore to himself that this was the best toy he'd ever played with. The cure to Ichigo's solo complex seemed to be here.

 

            "Making love..." As a natural behavior Grim began kissing on Ichigo and cuddling up warmly to him while their sex carried on. Human instincts were kicking in. Not only did he feel amazing physically but he felt so close to his owner- wait... His _friend_. "I love you a lot." The young man began returning his kisses, placing a hand of the back of the soldier's neck. Grim was a bit careful because of the black ring pierced through Ichigo’s bottom lip.

 

            A little shock of guilt jumped up at Ichigo while he kissed the soldier back. He was so sorry for treating this man so badly. Ichigo had been bullied and teased a lot for being himself and so rigorously independent while growing up. He was always afraid of being around anyone, because people were scary and treacherous, but not Grim. Grim was sweet and fun and well...awkward sometimes but sexy. Ichigo was very attracted to him. It would take a lot of teaching to fit this man into the real world if he could stay like this but the fact that Grim was so eager to be a caring human was surely worth the effort it would take. Ichigo blinked back small emotional tears and wrapped his arms around the man over him and hugged the other body against his own tightly. "You're so nice to me...after I was so mean..."

 

            Breathing hard as his senses urged him to continue, Grim moved his head enough to look at Ichigo and kissed the young man on the forehead. "You just needed a friend, and that's me. No matter what." He smiled, a little awkwardly as pleasure mingled with that.

 

            Also pleasure stricken, Ichigo's half-lidded eyes gazed up. "I think you're more than a friend to me...but from now on I'll be better." Ichigo closed his eyes, smiling with absolute sincerity and cleaving to the warm body giving him so much pleasure. " _Nicer_. I promise, and I'm sorry."

 

            Grim supported that, though he didn't break from rocking his hips and thrusting with want. "I won't complain about that... Just be you and be happy, you know?"

 

            They stopped conversing as much and resumed the sensual act. Ichigo was about to the point of orgasm and with a few more pumps of the huge erection into him he came explosively. The added tightness made the man in him burst. Ichigo felt the shaft surging and throbbing against his stretched, pink pucker and cried out softly. Grim's panting and posture was pretty tell-tale of the man's orgasm too. Laying exhausted as a satisfied Grim cozied up beside him, Ichigo wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He still felt a dab of guilt... "I'm so sorry I kicked you under the bed. How could you love me after that?"

 

            "You just needed a friend." Grim smiled, nuzzling against Ichigo's chest and hugged the young man as he kept him close with the after-sex euphoria rolling through himself. "I love you and I want to be your friend, even if we don't make love again...which I would really, really, really, _reeeeally_ miss if we didn't. Just putting that out there." He felt Ichigo's body move as the young man laughed. "I'll be a good friend to you any way I can, just tell me how."

 

            Smooching against the soldier's lips with a smile as he was hugged Ichigo suggested a first measure. " _Always_ be there for me."

 

            "Count on it."

 

            Ichigo hugged the unusual man back. This wasn't just after-sex glow magic, though there was some of that floating around… The boy who did _everything_ by himself had grown up and as a young man was learning that things could be good with the right person. This was so much more than he deserved too, but Ichigo was grateful for every drop of it. He finally felt like someone cared, and that healed his hurting heart. Sometimes you got more than you deserved and that meant that you gave a hundred and ten percent back. He was willing. Ichigo's thoughts considered the fact he'd just lost his subjective virginity. Twenty was a good age for that he guessed. "I guess you've got my 'v' card."

 

            "Uh huh." He had no idea what that was.

 

            Ichigo chuckled, "Never mind."

 

            "Ok! So... You need two controllers for your games if you're going to keep me around. I wanna play too."

 

            "I'll get one. We could have sex again while trying multiplayer...if you think you can focus through that."

 

            Grim grinned against the body he held onto. "That’s a challenge I _really_ look forward to."

 

~

 

            So Grim stayed human after that night because his magical condition was _conveniently_ designed to be permanent if he found true love. They were both pleased to find out that his human state was permanent. The playful couple moved out of the college dorms and into an apartment to better be together. Ichigo was learning to be much nicer now and capable of being _discerningly_ independent and sweet, and Grim…well he was always getting better at being human; he retained his devoted and positive personality no matter what. Their relationship became vastly positive and symbiotic as they were determined to make it so.

 

            After Ichigo’s college education, which involved changing his major once, ended he had his bachelor’s degree in sexology and finding a career with that degree he was extremely passionate about it. Sex and its attributes was one of his greatest interests now. Changing his major was a lot to get behind but a revitalized Ichigo was up to the task. On the other hand, Grim joined the actual military so he could become a real soldier. The paperwork to verify his existence was certainly arduous but worth all of the effort it took. He started in boot-camp that thrashed every aspect about him and graduated from that with wild success to proudly become a part of the real military. He still retained his positive and devoted personality. Of course such determined minds would succeed at in integrating into the world no matter how challenging it was; they found that having each other as support greatly helped.

 

            Nothing was ever effortless for Grim and Ichigo but strain disappeared with teamwork and stress disappeared with love. More settled into their paired lives now that they had finished finding careers, the couple bought a house on a military base, got married in a most romantic setting by the sea, and guess what? With the joy of having each other despite everything challenging about living they continued to make the most of their educations, love, sexual adventures, playtime, and furthermore…lived happily ever after.

 

 

Das Ende

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You can't always get what you want.  
But if you try sometimes well you might find,  
You get what you need."

 

(- The Rolling Stones)


End file.
